Technical Field
The invention relates in general to an illuminant keyboard and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an illuminant keyboard capable of substantially reducing the intensity of the light exiting from the area surrounding the transparent keycap and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Keyboard is an indispensable accessory to computers. Each keycap on the keyboard is marked with a symbol for identification purpose. When operating the keyboard in an environment with insufficient illumination, there will be difficulty with the operation of the keyboard if the symbol on each keycap of the keyboard cannot be clearly identified.
To resolve the above problem, an illuminant keyboard is provided. Currently, the illuminant keyboard includes transparent keycaps, a base plate and a light source disposed in a top down manner. Each transparent keycap has a keycap pattern, and is indirectly disposed on the base plate, and a light traveling gap is formed between the transparent keycap and the base plate. The light provided by the light source may pass through the base plate and reach the transparent keycap and the light traveling gap, and further makes the keycap pattern of the transparent keycap illuminate. When the user is in an environment with insufficient illumination, the user is still capable of identifying the illuminant symbol on the transparent keycap.
In general, the identification effect of the keycap pattern is positively proportional to the intensity of the light proceeding to the transparent keycap. Therefore, the designers of illuminant keyboard all try their best to increase the intensity of the light proceeding to the transparent keycap. However, when the intensity of the light proceeding to the transparent keycap is increased, the intensity of the light proceeding to the light traveling gap also increases. At the same time, the light with high intensity will exit from the area surrounding the transparent keycap and the overall visual effect of the illuminant keyboard will be deteriorated. To the worse, it is possible to interfere with the keyboard user when viewing the transparent keycap.
Therefore, how to reduce the intensity of the light exiting from the area surrounding the transparent keycap so as to increase the overall visual effect of the illuminant keyboard has become a challenge to the industries.